block_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bosses
This is a comprehensive list of the bosses in Block Story, from weakest to strongest, in version 11.1.0. (I don't have stats for Mati) The list is based on amount of health and damage, assuming the fight is taking place in the open, without trapping/cheating the fight. Please note that this is derived my opinions and experiences in the game.(Mati page made by The RexBite) 8) Aragog This giant spider is familiar to any players that spend a lot of time underground. While his size and speed are intimidating, his low health (>343) and damage (>7) make him an easy kill. Aragog drops 1-5 poison, 1-3 spider fangs, an Aragog eye, and a magic orb. 7) Tyrannosaurus Rex Everybody loves a dinosaur, just not when they're trying to eat you. This one spawns in open grasslands and sometimes in forests. His speed and rapid bites (>45) are balanced out by relatively low health (>1,300), making him much stronger than Aragog, but still weaker than most other bosses. T-rex drops meat, apples, sulfur, cryptonite, and other items. 6) Hydra Any fan of mythical monsters knows the Hydra. This three-head lizard prowls the rivers and tropical beaches of Block Story, falling near the middle of the difficulty spectrum. Only spawning in rivers, Hydra is one of the rarest bosses in the game. It has moderate health (>3,000) and damage (>50), making it stronger the T-rex and Aragog, but not quote on the level of the other bosses. Hydra drops a bow, buckets, buckets of acid, and other items. 5) Dark Boss King of the dark soldiers and of the underworld, the Dark Boss is nothing to shake a stick at. This giant skeleton is easily one of the strongest bosses in the game, dealing (>250) incredible amounts of damage at a very fast rate. This, combined with a hefty amount of health (>5,000), makes the Dark Boss an intimidating fight. However, its vision isn't too good, so its easy to take out with ranged weapons. Dark Boss drops a teleporter, a bone shield, bones, some fireworks, and sometimes a skeleton helmet or crystal sword. 4) Tentaclon The bane of deep-sea fisherman, this squid is truly colossal. prowling the deepest oceans with upwards of 10,000 health and extensive reach on its ramming attack (>30), the Tentaclon is the biggest fish to fry. Tentaclon drops an air ring and angelic swords. 3) Ashkore Most powerful of the three types of dragons, Ashkore is the undisputed ruler of the forgotten sky. Soaring around with a good amount of health (>6,000) and a bite or electric breath attack that packs a wallop (>250), Ashkore easily takes the number three spot. Ashkore drops a dragon heart, 1-3 dragon scales, and 1-3 electrite. 2) The Dragon Lord The main antagonist of story mode and second most powerful boss in-game, the Dragon Lord is exactly what he sounds like. Mounted on a green bolt dragon, he's a powerful wizard capable of dark magic (>100), seeking fireballs (50-100), fireballs (50-100), and self-healing (100). His dragon is a bolt dragon, so like Ashkore, can bite and breath electricity (>250). The Dragon Lord has the third most amount of health of anything in the game, with over 8,000. He always spawns with all three dragons, so you have to be prepared to fight an ice dragon, a fire dragon, and Ashkore at the same time. This ability makes him unquestionably the most difficult fight, but when he is alone there is still one stronger. The Dragon Lord drops random dragon armor, a destroyer, and a replicator. 1) Shiva This titanic frog is aptly named for a god of destruction. Only spawning in the highest level jungles, Shiva only spawns at 65th level or higher. With a strong bite (>250) and a whopping 12,000 health, this is one frog to rule them all. Shiva drops angelic swords, 1-20 poison, and mutagen. ?) Mati Most difficult boss in this game, i will call it demon's eye. Rare, but spawning everywhere. You can only hit him/her with magic attacks. always at 100 level and 4000 health. Mati use AOE attacks, if you are closer to Mati, the damage will get higher (i don't know how strong is Mati's attack point), Mati can also teleport. If you can kill it, Mati will drops a dark axe, a replicator, a saw shield, and a goblin pickaxe (dig). Category:Bosses